Downtown Los Santos (HD Universe)
Downtown Los Santos is the central financial and business district of Los Santos, San Andreas. It is bordered by Vinewood to the north, South Los Santos to the south, East Los Santos to the east and Little Seoul to the west. Downtown Los Santos is based on the real-life Downtown Los Angeles district in Los Angeles, California. Character The district is the home of most of the city's skyscrapers and corporate buildings, including the large Maze Bank Tower, the tallest skyscraper in the city and the state. The headquarters of both the International Affairs Agency and the Federal Investigation Bureau are also present here. The western half of the district acts as the main financial center (Pillbox Hill), while the eastern side is home to smaller businesses and residential areas (Mission Row and Textile City). Neighborhoods *Mission Row (Skid Row) *Pillbox Hill (Bunker Hill) *Textile City (Fashion District) Places of Interest *Legion Square (Pershing Square) *Mission Row Police Station and Impound Garage *Pillbox Hill Garage *Pillbox Hill Medical Center (California Hospital Medical Center) *Pillbox North Station (under construction) *Simmet Alley (Santee Alley) *Ten Cent Theatre (Million Dollar Theater) Landmarks Skyscrapers and Corporate Buildings *3 Alta Street Tower (801 Tower) *Arcadius Business Center (Westin Bonaventure Hotel) *Daily Globe Headquarters (Figueroa Courtyard) *FIB Headquarters'' (One California Plaza)'' *IAA Headquarters (Two California Plaza) *Lombank Tower (Figueroa Tower) *Maze Bank Tower (US Bank Tower) *Mile High Club (JW Marriott & Ritz-Carlton hotels) (under construction) *Penris Building (1000 Wilshire) *Quik House *Schlongberg Sachs Center (Citigroup Center) *Tinkle Building (AT&T Madison Complex Tandem Office) *Union Depository (Mellon Bank Center) * Weazel Plaza (Fox Plaza) Hotels *Alesandro Hotel (Subway Terminal Building) *Banner Hotel & Spa (Fairmont Miramar Hotel) *The Celtica Hotel (Chester Williams Building) *Elkridge Hotel *The Emissary (Millennium Biltmore Hotel) *Hookah Palace (Figueroa Hotel) *Hotel Wisdahl (Hotel Cabrillo) *Templar Hotels (Hotel Rosslyn) Businesses *Ammu-Nation *Augury Insurance *Bean Machine *Bite! *Brawls *Caesars Auto Parking *Café Redemption *Cheap Shot Coffee *Chihuahua Hotdogs *Cool Beans *Crucial Fix *Didier Sachs *Digital Den *Downtown Liquor Deli *Escapism Travel (City National Bank) *Fap *FLEECA *Get Aweigh *GoPostal *Ground & Pound Café (x2) *Gruppe Sechs *Happy Shark *Krapea (Metropolitan Building) *LS Quik *Mama's Grocery *Paper Clips *Pizza This *Post Op Couriers *Premium Deluxe Motorsport (Toyota Downtown) *Ranch *Richards Majestic Productions *Rimmers *Robert Dazzler International Jewelry Exchange (International Jewelry Center) *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts *Sanders Motorcycles *Slaughter, Slaughter & Slaughter (Pacific Financial Center) *Vapid of Los Santos (Honda of Downtown Los Angeles) *The Vault (Old Bank District) *Wolfs International Realty *Wraps Fresh Roads and Streets *Adam's Apple Boulevard *Alta Street *Atlee Street *Eastbourne Way *Elgin Avenue *Fantastic Place *Little Bighorn Avenue *Peaceful Street *Power Street *San Andreas Avenue *San Andreas Boulevard *Sinner Street *Sinners Passage *Strawberry Avenue *Swiss Street *Vespucci Boulevard Gallery neighborhood-downtown.jpg|Travel advertisement for Downtown LS, as seen in the digital manual. Los Santos off in the distance.jpg|Downtown Los Santos off in the distance. RSG_GTAV_Screenshot_052.jpg|Trevor skydiving over Downtown Los Santos. JJ.jpg|Downtown Los Santos at night. DowntownLS-GTAV-day.jpg|Downtown LS at day. DowntownLS2-GTAV.jpg|Downtown LS at dusk. Navigation Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Downtown